Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing at least one beam splitter molded part which is transparent to electromagnetic radiation and in which a beam splitter layer is embedded.
Such beam splitter molded bodies, for example prismatic cubes, are known. The known production methods for such prismatic cubes are very complicated and thus cost-intensive. Consequently, the use of prismatic cubes has not so far been envisaged for the production of cost-effective optoelectronic components.
European Patent Application 0 359 658 A2 has disclosed a method for producing a plurality of beam splitter molded parts. The production is performed by sawing using conventional measures at an angle to a configuration of a plurality of wafers disposed in layers one above another.